Entering Planet Apokolips
All agreed to come along to take Kara back, Ratchet and the gang went through a Boom Tube and entered one of the most dangerous planets of all time: Apokolips. Aqua: There's darkness...everywhere. Ash: Not to mention scary-looking too.. Pikachu: Chu... Genis: This place is massive... Batman: You think Darkseid knows we're here? Superman: He knows. Genis: Oh no... Where do we start looking? Reia: I feel that we don't have to look. Kiva: Why's that? - Darkseid's army, known as the Parademons, appeared in armored vehicles. Reia: They found us. Kiva: Crud! - Some summoned their Keyblades and others prepared for a fight. Reia takes Kiva to a safe distance. Reia: Darkseid probably has Kara in his fortress. I'm going after her. Kiva: But, Reia.. Kara would attack you. Reia: Her mind's might be in the wrong place, but her heart wasn't. Kiva: ...The spell! Reia, you are going for this, are you? Reia: I had to. ...I need your help to get her back. - Suddenly, both armored vehicles are destroyed by Wonder Woman and Barda. Barda: Well, I guess that warmed us up. Superman: We've gone over the layout of Darkseid's fortress. We all know our jobs. Ratchet: It's best to split up from here. Reia: I'm going with Superman. Kiva: Right... Ratchet: Reia, what happened to you? Reia: I don't take your meaning. Ratchet: Well, you seem to be touchy when Kara needed you. Kiva: Now, she's all you can think about it. Ash: Maybe you can think ahead of things like this. Reia: ...I didn't mean to be self-centered. Superman: At least, you admit your actions. Reia: Yes... I haven't had a real friend for so long... Genis: A real friend? Terra: Someone she can relate to. The same personality, the same strength and a same bond. Kiva: So, that's what she meant. - Reia ran to Superman, crying. Superman put her hand on her shoulder. Aqua: Poor Reia... I can't imagine so much suffering she has gone through. Terra: It's tough on her. All she wanted is a friend she can't lose. - Realized that Kiva is another friend she hasn't lost, she stepped up. Kiva: Well, Kara isn't the only friend you have. You still got me. Wonder Woman: Kiva's right. You haven't distrust her either. - Kiva comforts Reia from the side. Feeling better, and gaining new confidence, Reia wiped her tears from her eyes. Superman: Still coming with me? Reia: Yes, but not alone. Kiva: Totally. I'm coming with you. Reia: ..Thank you. Terra: Aqua and I will take the low road. Ash and Pikachu are coming along with us. Raine: This planet has a sewer system you can use, Terra. Kiva: Alright. Try not to get sick down there. Terra: I'll try not to. Ratchet: Then it's settled then. Superman and Reia's group will check Darksied's fortress, while Barda and Aqua's group will traverse the sewer system and find anything useful. What's your plan, Batman? Batman: Darksied has enough explosives somewhere. It's best to let me go solo. Reia: Be careful, everyone. ...The Force will be you all, always. Kiva: You too, Reia. - The gang splited up for their own tasks across the planet. Category:Scenes